The present invention pertains to a sleeve joint as can be used mainly for connecting the stabilizer in motor vehicles. The rubber mounts used in this area so far tend to be worn prematurely as a consequence of the heavy burden of contaminants and corrosive media near the wheels. Moreover, the problem arises that during the springy movements of the wheel, the stabilizer has an excessive radial pretension, which overloads it in an undesired manner. In particular, a bending moment is undesirable for the stabilizer bar, because it impairs the response characteristic of the stabilizer bar during its normal operation in the motor vehicle. Stabilizers are regularly suitable and designed only for absorbing torsional stresses. Besides the risk of damage to the stabilizer, the rubber mount accommodating the stabilizer bar is, moreover, also squeezed, which may lead to the destruction of the inner molecular structure of such elastomer mounts, so that they will fail prematurely. The rubber mounts or sleeve joints used hitherto often have, moreover, the drawback of generating squeaky noises during the movement of the stabilizer, and the response characteristic and consequently the efficiency of the stabilizer are, moreover, also insufficient because of strong frictional effects.